lalaloopsy_land_and_town_squarefandomcom-20200213-history
Elephant and Rabbit are Lost
Peanut: Is he here? Have you seen him ? Pickles: Who? Peanut: Elephant Misty: Rabbit's gone! It's been nearly a day! Peanut: I know. I was just saying about my elephant , and-- Misty: Not Elephant -- Rabbit ''My ''Rabbit. This never happens she's never been away this long. gasps Wait-- your Elephant is gone too? [Pickles B.L.T ] Hmm. Both Rabbit and Elephant gone. Misty: This is no time for spaghetti and meatballs, Pickles Pickles: It's always time for spaghetti and meatballs. But what I was going to say is we need a search party. Peanut: I was too busy doing my own pranks to keep an eye on him. Now I can't do my pranks-- Not without Elephant . Scraps: She's really needs him for her pranks. Misty: Rabbit, out there somewhere, alone, and no one to do magic tricks with and pull her out of the hat. Rosy: I am sure there's a good reason they are both gone. With all of the rain we've had, maybe they got stuck in some mud puddle, or dropped by a landside! gasps Or fell into a sinkhole! Pickles: Rosy, not helping. I'm sure Elephant and Rabbit are fine, but it's best not to waste time. The search parties need to head out. Bea: How are we doing? The Lalaloopsy Festival starts in a few hours. Ace: Send it up. Bea: In order to achieve maximum stereophonie veracity, we must make sure the decibel levels of both sound cones are sonically in sync. Misty: Rabbit loves boxes! both Huh? Have you seen Rabbit? You think Rabbit is with Elephant? What makes you think that? Because they're always hanging out together? Pets. Sometimes we don't even speak the same language! I'm sure they told uus everything they know. If thier friends are lost, they surely want them found. Scraps: Peanut, did you ever consider... that maybe Elephant took off because he didn't want you to stop doing pranks? Peanut: That was always the plan why would he leave now? Pillow: Have you thought of maybe, you know doing pranks for a while longer? Peanut: I am almost all packed. Plans are already in motion. Clown: crying Peanut: Looks like somebody's awake. Scraps: Hey, maybe Clown knows where Elephant is. Misty: Here, Rabbit! I have some carrots and a pull you out of the hat trick waiting for you! Rosy: I've been meaning to ask, has Rabbit been displaying any odd behavior lately? Misty: Well, she has seemed extra hurgry and been kind of moody. Why? Rosy: It could be separtion anxiety, because Peanut's Elephant is stoping doing pranks, and she will lose her pranking buddy. Misty: sighs I know how she feels. I wish Peanut wasn't stoping her pranks. Without Peanut around, who's going to prank me on april fools day, or--or put on circus shows. Pillow: Babys are great trackers. They can find stuff using thier serise of smell. Pillow Go get 'em clown! Peanut: So much for being a great tracker. Pillow: Sorry. I really thought it would help. Peanut: Clown's not super-usefull but he's still pretty cute. And hungry, apperently. chuckles Here you go have some baby food and your bottle. Elephant's favourite toy! If hearing this dosen't get him to come to the circus, nothing will. Scraps: She said "come to the circus " Peanut: I will do anything to tell Elephant that right now. Rosy: It's a boy Elephant! Rosy: And a girl bunny Rosy: And a girl Elephant! Rosy: Two really cute baby elephants congratulations Peanut Big Top! And one baby bunny! congratulations Misty Mysterious . Category:Pickles' diner Category:Peanut's circus Category:Elephant and Rabbit are Lost Category:Misty's house Category:Elephant gave birth to two baby elephants Category:Happy Peanut Big Top